


Begging on Your Knees

by soulnyx



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2young - Freeform, Canon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Choi Youngjae, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulnyx/pseuds/soulnyx
Summary: Youngjae estava magoado com seu hyung, por isso, Jinyoung resolve apelar para o bom e velho fanservice para amolecer o coração do dongsaeng. Mas não bastava se ajoelhar para conseguir seu perdão, era preciso mostrar para o Choi que à partir dali, seria um bom menino.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 1





	Begging on Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Não tenho nada a dizer sobre essa oneshot, só que ela é um dos meus maiores mimos pessoais.

> _"Você me empurra quando eu vou até você_
> 
> _Você me puxa quando estou cansado_
> 
> _Eu não posso ser livre quando você está me torturando com esperança_
> 
> _Você pega e solta, você dá e pega"_

  
  


Choi Youngjae era o tipo de pessoa com o poder de ter qualquer um aos seus pés tão facilmente quanto respirar. Mesmo que não fosse algo deliberadamente calculado, pelo menos – não na maioria dos casos–, ele tinha plena consciência do efeito que tinha sobre as pessoas ao seu redor. E ele sabia usar isso ao seu favor quando necessário. Por isso, quando o todo orgulhoso Park Jinyoung ajoelhou-se aos seus pés naquele palco, ele soube que havia vencido a batalha que travavam há semanas. 

O estopim do embate havia ocorrido ainda na tour, mais precisamente no primeiro show em Sidney. Naquela ocasião, fazia dias que não se viam por diversos motivos externos ao seu querer, por isso haviam planejado se encontrar naquela noite, e desfrutar um pouco da companhia agradável um do outro. O relacionamento que tinham não era nomeado, muito menos exclusivo, por isso não havia cobranças e expectativas. No entanto, o que chateou Youngjae naquela noite não foi Jinyoung ter dormido com Jackson no quarto que o chinês originalmente dividiria com o líder do grupo – até porque eles provavelmente haviam apenas dormido mesmo, como próprio Jaebeom relatou –, o que chateou o Choi foi ter sido deixado plantado naquele quarto por horas, esperando pelo Park que não fez o menor esforço de avisá-lo. Então, quando Jinyoung apareceu em seu quarto na manhã seguinte, deslizando entre os lençóis sedosos daquela cama, Youngjae simplesmente o ignorou. Assim como fez nos dias seguintes à todas as tentativas de aproximação do mais velho. 

O fato de Jinyoung ser um idiota orgulhoso, e não admitir o erro também não ajudava a atenuar o humor do vocalista principal do GOT7. Park de fato acreditava que Youngjae estava exagerando, afinal, só não o encontrara naquela noite porque seu melhor amigo estava precisando do seu ombro amigo. Por que era tão difícil para ele compreender?

Os dias seguintes voaram sem que aquela queda de braço tivesse fim. A rotina intensa com os demais shows da turnê e os ensaios para o fanmeeting era outro fator que postergava ainda mais a "reconciliação". A essa altura, mais do que obter um pedido de desculpa, Youngjae estava determinado a punir Jinyoung pela falta de consideração. Este que, apesar do orgulho, estava cada vez mais desgastado do embate. 

Foi nesse contexto que desembarcaram na Tailândia para a sequência de fanmeetings do FanFest in Bangkok. 

A essa altura, Jinyoung estava cansado e com saudade do dongsaeng. Ele estava até mesmo disposto a deixar o orgulho de lado lhe pedir desculpas por tê-lo deixado esperando. Sabia que havia pisado na bola, afinal. Tudo que queria era ficar bem com o Choi novamente. Poder tocá-lo, abraçá-lo e, até mesmo, beijar não apenas seus lábios, como também todas as suas adoráveis pintinhas. 

Youngjae, em contrapartida, já podia vislumbrar a rendição eminente do Park. Era uma questão de tempo para tê-lo aos seus pés, implorando perdão. Ele só não esperava que seria de forma tão literal, no meio do palco com milhares de Ahgases presenciando e registrando o momento. Mas lá estava ele, o orgulhoso Park Jinyoung de joelhos aos seus pés com aquele olhar comprido de cachorro abandonado. Para Youngjae ele era, de fato, um cachorro. E quem melhor do que Youngjae para lidar com um cãozinho malcriado? Se para os fãs aquilo era apenas mais um fanservice entre tantos outros que o Park encenava com facilidade, para Youngjae era a sua oportunidade de obter a tão aguardada vingança. 

Não tiveram tempo de conversar após aquele momento no final da apresentação. Não antes de chegarem no hotel. Não antes de Youngjae facilmente convencer Jackson a trocar de quarto consigo naquela noite. Não antes de encontrar ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado, onde provavelmente Jinyoung tomava banho. Pensou em ir até lá, mas apenas aguardou, enquanto planejava mentalmente como faria para encerrar de vez aquela situação. 

Poucos minutos depois, Youngjae viu o mais velho sair do banheiro vestindo apenas um shorts preto que costumava usar para dormir. No torso nu, gotículas de água deslizavam pela derme levemente bronzeada, caindo de seus fios molhados e bagunçados. Era uma imagem quente como o inferno e o Choi sentiu o seu calor aquecer seu próprio corpo de imediato. Mas ele precisava se conter. Pelo menos, mais um pouco. 

— Jae… — Jinyoung o olhou surpreso, mas sem alarme. — Cadê o Jackson? 

— Não sei — mentiu, dando de ombros, indiferente. Park ainda não precisava saber da troca. — O que foi aquilo no palco?

Youngjae estava sentado na borda da cama, pernas cruzadas e postura relaxada. O olhar que tinha sobre Jinyoung possuía uma calma calculada e um tanto misteriosa, que inevitavelmente despertou a curiosidade do mais velho. 

— Fanservice? — O Park fingiu-se de desentendido, mas Youngjae o encarou entediado, deixando claro não estar convencido. Foi então que o mais velho suspirou rendido. — Você sabe, Jae.

— Não. Não sei, você poderia ser mais claro? — O mais novo se levantou e calmamente caminhou até Jinyoung, com um ar desafiador, parando à sua frente. Havia uma distância ínfima entre seus rostos. 

— Me desculpa, Youngjae. — Jinyoung deixou escapar o pedido em um suspiro vencido. Seus olhos fixos nos do mais novo, que contemplava o brilho sincero em suas orbes escuras. 

O Choi estalou a língua, rolando os olhos. Poderia aceitar ali, mas tinha algo em mente desde aquele momento no palco, uma ideia que amadureceu com o avançar das horas. 

— De joelhos. — Ordenou com uma serenidade que não condizia com a intensidade que o pedido tinha sobre Jinyoung. 

Eles tinham praticamente a mesma altura, mas naquele instante o mais velho se sentia menor. O que não era incomum, se tratando de Youngjae. 

Jinyoung balançou a cabeça lentamente em concordância e fez o que foi pedido. Havia uma tensão palpável entre eles e o mais velho podia senti-la invadindo suas veias, percorrendo seu corpo. Assim como fizeram no palco mais cedo, ele o lançou um olhar arrependido para o mais novo, esperando soar convincente. Não era comum que Jinyoung fosse tão submisso, a menos que tratasse do dongsaeng a sua frente. 

— Youngjae-yah, me perdoa por ter te deixado esperando naquela noite. Eu devia ter lhe avisado. 

Youngjae sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito diante do pedido tão submisso do mais velho, por isso, precisou se esforçar para se manter inerte. Ainda assim, um sorriso de canto, quase inocente, brotou em seus lábios. Sua mão direita se ergueu em direção a Jinyoung, pousando suavemente em sua face, deixando uma carícia suave. 

— Estou quase te perdoando, hyung. — Youngjae riu presunçoso, mordendo os lábios, antes de completar num sussurro praticamente sem som. — Quase….

Jinyoung sabia o que Youngjae estava fazendo. Anos de convivência e de uma relação íntima eram tempo suficiente para conhecer todos os joguinhos sujos do mais novo. Às vezes, aquilo o irritava. Muito. Mas não podia negar que, em cem por cento das vezes, terminava sendo extremamente prazeroso. Principalmente quando se deixava levar. 

— E o que eu posso fazer para conseguir o seu perdão, Jae-yah? 

Youngjae mordeu os lábios, satisfeito em ver o que o outro estava entrando em seu jogo. Seus dedos deslizaram pela face alheia até seu polegar tocar os lábios macios e volumosos do Park.

— Por que você não usa essa sua linda boquinha para me convencer? — Como se para mostrar que havia compreendido, Jinyoung abriu os lábios o suficiente para deixar que o polegar de Youngjae invadir sua boca lentamente, circulando-com a língua e depois deslizando para fora. 

Em nenhum momento seus olhos partiram o contato e Youngjae não mais se esforçava para esconder o sorriso ladino. 

— Acho que você pode fazer bem mais que isso. 

— Eu vou. — Jinyoung garantiu, com os olhos brilhando submissos. 

Suas mãos já se ocupando em desafivelar o cinto da calça preta e apertada que Youngjae vestia e que salientava suas generosas coxas. Aquela era, sem dúvida sua parte favorita no corpo do Choi. Park adorava apertar, beijar, morder, arranhar e fazer qualquer coisa que maculasse aquela pele leitosa e deliciosa. 

Sem muita pressa, mas também sem demora, Jinyoung desabotoou a calça de Youngjae e abaixou até metade das coxas, deixando-o ainda vestido na boxer azul anil, como o tom que os fios do Choi estavam até poucos dias atrás. Sorriu ao ver o grosso volume marcando o tecido e, sem aviso, deixou uma trilha de selinhos estalados pelo comprimento da ereção ainda coberta. 

Youngjae arfou e os dedos que ainda pousavam sobre o rosto do mais velho, deslizaram em direção aos fios pretos e úmidos. Não era novidade que Jinyoung o deixasse duro com tão pouco, ainda mais estando de joelhos e tão obediente, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa por ele. Choi não disse nada, mas deixou que ele acreditasse que tudo se resolveria tão facilmente. Um som, quase como um miado escapou de seus ao sentir uma breve sucção na cabeça do seu pau ainda vestido e os dedos hábeis de Jinyoung deslizando na parte interna da sua coxa. 

— Eu ainda não estou te perdoando. — O advertiu, tentando não demonstrar que estava tão necessitado. 

Jinyoung não conseguiu controlar o riso grave e baixo e Youngjae viu as ruguinhas adoráveis nos cantos dos seus olhos quase o derreter e fazer com que desistisse do plano. Mas conteve-se. 

— Está com pressa, Youngjae-yah? — Park o provocou, levantando a barra da camisa para deixar um beijo no pé da sua barriga. 

Choi o olhou sério, tentando esconder a verdade de que estava sim desesperado pela boca de Jinyoung. 

— Não, mas se enrolar demais, eu desisto de lhe dar uma chance vou atrás de alguém que resolva meu problema com mais ação e menos palavra. Mark hyung, talvez. 

Num movimento rápido Jinyoung puxou a cueca de Youngjae para baixo, libertando de uma vez a ereção. O mais novo arfou de alívio, ainda mais quando Jinyoung capturou o falo rígido em uma das mãos. Voltou a fixar o olhar no Park, notando aquele brilho feroz que via em seus olhos sempre que mencionava outros. Podiam não ter um compromisso sério e estavam bem com isso, mas não era como se Jinyoung conseguisse disfarçar o ciúmes natural que tinha. Youngjae adorava provocá-lo naquelas ocasiões. 

— Mark já está com Yugyeom. — Jinyoung deslizou o punho pelo membro, novamente arrancando um suspiro pesado do mais novo. 

— Jaebeom hyung? Ele nunca se recusa. Ou Jackson...

A resposta dessa vez não veio com palavras, mas sim com a boca de Jinyoung que engoliu seu membro inteiro de uma de uma vez e sem aviso. Youngjae riu alto acompanhado de um gemido. 

— É tão divertido te provocar, hyung. — comentou, fazendo um carinho com as pontas dos dedos em sua nuca. 

Jinyoung novamente respondeu com ação, deslizando o pênis do mais novo para fora, lambendo a glande de um jeito exibido. 

— Vou lembrar de te deixar saber na próxima vez que eu transar com qualquer um. 

Youngjae não gostou tanto de ouvir aquilo, mas disfarçou o descontentamento.

— Você não está se esforçando o suficiente para quem quer ser perdoado — desconversou, voltando a focar no que tinham ali, naquele momento. 

—Ah, não? Que tal isso?

Jinyoung voltou a engolir o pau de Youngjae, dessa vez o levando fundo, até sua garganta, fazendo questão de gemer provocando uma vibração nas cordas vocais, esta que fez Youngjae choramingar alto e apertar com força os dedos nos fios do Park. 

— Merda!

Jinyoung comemorou internamente, sentindo as lágrimas desprenderem do seus olhos por conta do esforço. Youngjae era uma das pessoas mais quentes que conhecia na cama, mas ele dificilmente xingava durante o sexo. Só o fazia quando algo muito certo estava sendo feito. Quando sua boca novamente deixou o pau do Choi, Jinyoung o encarou com sorriso triunfante, enquanto o masturbava com a destra. Youngjae queria arrancar aquela expressão presunçosa do mais velho, mas lembrou que teria sua chance depois. Por hora, apenas retribuiu o gesto com um olhar terno. 

Dali em diante não houveram palavras. Apenas o som indecente do boquete de Jinyoung — que caprichava na saliva e nos 'pops' — e dos gemidos cada vez mais altos e melodiosos de Youngjae. Vez ou outra o mais novo fodia a boca do Park, ou retribuía um pouco do prazer que lhe era proporcionado, usando o próprio pé para massagear a ereção do outro. Sabia que, se continuassem daquele jeito, não demoraria para que gozasse; e ele até gostaria de sujar o rostinho perfeito de Jinyoung com o seu gozo, mas não ainda. 

Delicadamente puxou a cabeça do Park para longe do seu membro, vendo um fio de saliva ligá-lo à sua boca. 

— Estou perdoado, Youngjae-yah? — Jinyoung piscou inocentemente. 

— Hum… — Choi o puxou para se levantar e encará-lo na mesma altura. — Talvez. 

No instante seguinte os dois estavam entregues a um beijo sedento, onde Youngjae podia sentir o próprio sabor nos lábios de Jinyoung, que ele fazia questão de maltratar entre os dentes. Suas mãos deslizavam pelo peito desnudo e definido do mais velho, sentindo o calor e os sulcos de seus músculos sob a sua palma. Em meio a movimentos bagunçados, se livraram das peças de roupas no caminho até a cama. Seus corpos unidos sentiam cada parte em que se tocavam, principalmente na região da pélvis, onde a fricção entre as ereções fazia com que arfassem pesado em meio a mais beijos. Estes que só cessaram quando Youngjae empurrou Jinyoung contra a cama. 

Ao invés de acompanhá-lo, Youngjae se afastou da cama, indo atrás da mochila que havia levado consigo para o quarto. O mais velho observou o outro curioso, enquanto via ele procurar alguma coisa ali dentro.

— Youngjae-yah, o que você está procurando? 

— Calma, hyung. Trouxe umas coisinhas pra gente usar. 

A fala chamou a atenção de Jinyoung, que o viu se aproximar com uma sacolinha de seda, que foi deixada de lado na cama. Youngjae se colocou sobre o vocalista mais velho deitado e tomou sua boca num beijo intenso, porém menos selvagem que os anteriores, sugando a língua e os lábios de forma voluptuosa. Suas mãos exploravam o tronco de Jinyoung, enquanto rebolava em seu quadril provocativamente, levando-o a gemer rouco enquanto segurava a cintura do mais novo.

Por mais que estivesse extremamente gostoso sentir e beijar Jinyoung, Youngjae juntou força para se afastar um pouco do mais velho, que resmungou baixinho. 

— Calma, hyung… — Choi piscou inocentemente, agora apenas sentado no Park. Ele tinha um olhar arteiro que Jinyoung conhecia muito bem. — Sabe, Jinyoung, eu já te perdoei pelo toco que você deu naquele dia, mas eu não acho justo que você saia dessa sem uma punição. 

— Hã? — Park tentou assimilar aquelas palavras. O que foi momento suficiente para que Youngjae pegasse a sacolinha e tirasse de lá um tecido comprido que, para sua surpresa, logo Jinyoung identificou como uma gravata preta. — O que você vai fazer? 

— Levanta os braços e coloca eles sobre a cabeça. Eu vou te amarrar na cabeceira. — Youngjae ordenou com um sorriso e o Park arregalou os olhos surpresos. — Anda, hyung! Quanto mais rápido você colaborar, mais rápido nós vamos poder se divertir. — Para estimular mais velho, o cantor rebolou lentamente em seu colo. 

— Sério isso? — Jinyoung perguntou incerto e quando o mais novo assentou, ele suspirou, acatando sua ordem. — Isso é tão injusto.

Youngjae riu alto do biquinho adorável que o mais velho fez, enquanto amarrava os punhos na cabeceira da cama. 

— Claro que é. — Choi estalou a língua. — Você me deixou tendo que me virar sozinho pra cuidar da minha carência naquela noite. Nada mais justo do que hoje você não poder me tocar. 

— Isso é tortura!

— Eu sei. — Youngjae sorriu, aproximando seu rosto do de Jinyoung, mas inclinando-de para a sua orelha, onde sugou a pontinha entre os lábios antes de sussurrar. — Mas eu também sei que você gosta. 

Com as mãos presas, Jinyoung sorriu, mordendo os lábios. Youngjae estava certo. 

Logo o mais novo começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos da parte baixa da orelha até o pescoço. Jinyoung gemeu baixinho com a sensação gostosa dos lábios do mais novo em sua pele, e que agora chegavam até seu peito e mamilos. Ali já não eram apenas beijos, mas também lambidas e mordidas. A língua de Youngjae circulava a areola de seus mamilos com propriedade, pois sabia o quanto o mais velho era particularmente sensível naquela região. 

— Tão gostoso, hyung. Tão lindo — Youngjae segredou, descendo os dedos pela linha do abdômen até a barriga. 

Jinyoung se arrepiava com o toque macio e molhado dos lábios do mais novo. Seu pau doía em de tão duro que estava em antecipação, mas para a sua frustração, a boca de Youngjae não chegou até o local. O mais novo apenas voltou a se sentar em seu colo, rebolando enquanto pegava o lubrificante que havia posto de lado. 

— Eu podia usar meus dedos para prepará-lo. — Jinyoung provocou despreocupadamente. 

— Não se preocupe, Jinyoung. Eu posso usar os meus, quer ver? 

Park mordeu os lábios, assentindo vendo Youngjae lambuzar os dedos e se virar de costas para ele. Sem hesitação, Youngjae penetrou um dedo com facilidade em sua cavidade anal, empinando bem a bunda redondinha para que Jinyoung tivesse toda a visão dele se preparando. Logo um segundo dedo também entrou com facilidade. Fazia questão de gemer manhosinho para provocar o mais velho.

— Andou se divertindo sem mim, Youngjae-yah? — o mais velho questionou, desejando poder apertar as nádegas fartas do outro. Queria deixar a marca de deus dedos na pele clara, mas infelizmente estava impossibilitado. Sequer podia aliviar a necessidade do seu pau de ser tocado. — Podia ter me chamado antes. 

— Você não estava merecendo, hyung. — Youngjae respondeu, entre gemidos e arfares que escapavam de seus lábios. 

— Mas era em mim que você pensava, não era? — Jinyoung insistiu com aquele sorrisinho de canto que Youngjae detestava tanto quando gostava. 

— Não se ache tanto, Park Jinyoung. — Youngjae olhou para Jinyoung com um sorrisinho cínico. Sim, era muito comum que ele batesse uma pensando no mais velho. Em como suas mãos grandes delineavam seu corpo, equilibrando aspereza e suavidade no toque. Em como dizia palavras sujas e bonitas. Em como o levava ao céu tão quente quanto o inferno. Jinyoung era o tipo de cara que na cama fodia com força, sem deixar de ser carinhoso. E Youngjae gostava disso. 

— Vai dizer que em nenhuma vez você se tocou imaginando todo o meu pau indo fundo nesse seu cuzinho apertado? — Jinyoung provocou num rouco e sexy. — Entrando e saindo. Primeiro lento, depois mais rápido. — Observou o mais novo gemer de olhos fechados enquanto se fodia com os próprios dedos. — Você não quer sentir isso, Youngjae-yah? De verdade. 

Youngjae sabia muito bem o que Jinyoung estava fazendo. Tentando retomar o controle, ludibria-lo a fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Mas o Choi não seria tão fácil assim. 

Com um lamento, tirou os dedos de seu interior, voltando a se virar de frente para Jinyoung e sentando sobre a sua barriga, sem encontar no falo necessitado. O mais velho suspirou frustrado, tentando puxar a mãos para posicionar o menor onde queria, mas só então lembrou que estava preso. 

— Youngjae… — chamou arrastado. 

— Sim…? — o mais novo respondeu igualmente moroso, inclinando-se sobre o corpo do mais velho e apoiando-se sobre um dos cotovelos. Seus rostos agora estavam próximos e Youngjae acariciou a bochecha e os lábios de Jinyoung com as pontas dos dedos. — O que você quer, hyung? 

Park suspirou, fechando os olhos. Seu corpo inteiro ardia por mais contato com o do Choi. Seu pênis doía com a necessidade de estar dentro do mais novo. Suas mãos coçavam de vontade de tocar e apertar a pele macia. Ele precisava de Youngjae, mais do que tudo, por isso, se tivesse que implorar, o faria. 

— Te foder. — Jinyoung praticamente rosnou contra o hálito quente de Youngjae, encarando com firmeza os olhos de um brilho intenso. — Deixa o hyung te foder, Youngjae-yah. 

Choi sorriu satisfeito, prendendo o lábio inferior de Jinyoung entre os dentes, puxando-o lentamente. Deslizou a bunda da barriga a pélvis do mais velho, sentindo a ereção contra si e ouvindo um gemido torturado escapar daqueles lábios cheios e agora avermelhados. 

— Assim, hyung? — Youngjae se ergueu um pouco, voltando a ficar praticamente sentado. A mão que antes deslizavam pela face incrivelmente bela de Jinyoung, agora agarravam a ereção do mais velho, direcionando-a até sua entrada piscante. Com calma, o introduziu em si, deixando um gemido alto escapar dos lábios, acompanhado do de Youngjae. 

— Sim… 

A sensação de ser preenchido por Jinyoung era sempre muito prazerosa e bem-vinda ao vocalista mais novo. Assim como ter Youngjae o envolvendo era esmagador para o mais velho. Era como se tivessem o encaixe perfeito. 

O Choi tinha os joelhos dobrados ao lado da cintura do Park, enquanto subia e descia lentamente, alternando com reboladas precisas no falo. Era tortuoso para Jinyoung, que sentia aquela necessidade quase vital de estocar Youngjae com força. Seu quadril tentava investir mais, aumentar o ritmo, mas o mais novo o mantinha no lugar, as mãos firmes agora apoiadas no abdômen do mais velho. 

— Relaxa, hyung. — sussurrou. Seus dedos dedilhavam os músculos definidos de Jinyoung. — Se você se comportar eu posso pensar em te deixar me tocar. 

O mais velho assentiu, relaxando o corpo e deixando Youngjae fazer o que queria, aproveitando a sensação de estar sendo dominado. O mais novo se abaixou para beijá-lo nos lábios com fervor. Quando se separaram, ele sorriu ladino, se apoiando com as mãos no peito de Jinyoung e cavalgando nele com mais rapidez. O som cada vez mais alto dos corpos suados se chocando. À medida que os movimentos ficavam mais descompassados, mais Youngjae ia amolecendo no controle, o que permitiu a Jinyoung investir contra o menor, aumentando não apenas o ritmo, como também o volume dos gemidos nada contidos de Youngjae. 

Para o Park, a visão do seu dongsaeng inebriado, cavalgando a si era por si só muito proveitosa, principalmente com aquele belo par de coxas preso às laterais do seu corpo. A forma como os fios grossos e molhados caíam em seu rosto, cobrindo parcialmente seus olhos semicerrados eram afrontosamente sexy; assim como a pele leitosa, agora um pouco avermelhada, brilhava com uma fina camada de suor; as pintinhas eram a cereja do bolo que era Choi Youngjae. 

— Eu quero te tocar, Youngjae-ssi. — Jinyoung suplicou quase como um lamento, vendo o menor levar a mão ao próprio pênis. Era óbvio que estava chegando ao limite. — Por favor… me deixe te ajudar. 

Youngjae anuiu com um gemido diante daquele pedido e depois de bombear mais duas vezes seu próprio pênis de modo lento, para provocar, inclinou-se sobre Jinyoung. Seus dedos traçaram um caminho pelos braços do mais velho, por vezes apertando os músculos bem definidos. O Park havia feito um excelente trabalho na academia durante os últimos meses. Seu corpo estava cada dia melhor e seus braços eram por si só um pecado muito tentador. 

— Mantenha suas mãos apenas onde eu permitir. — Avisou num sussurro contra a orelha de Jinyoung, não deixando de mordê-la. 

— Uhum… 

Após a resposta quase sem voz do mais velho, Youngjae desfez o nó da gravata nas mãos do Park, que o obedeceu, mantendo as mãos quietas. O mais novo sorriu e lhe deu um beijo quente de recompensa, antes de guiar a destra de Jinyoung para o seu próprio membro, enquanto voltava a sentar sobre o corpo. A canhota foi posta sobre a cabeça do mais velho, sendo mantida ali pelo punho preso pelos dedos firmes do mais novo. 

Logo os movimentos voltaram a se tornar intensos, com Youngjae cavalgando Jinyoung mais rápido, enquanto era masturbado por ele. Park também investia contra o quadril do outro vocalista. Os gemidos melodiosos de Youngjae, assim como a cavidade que apertava o membro de Jinyoung, indicavam o quão próximo ele estava do orgasmo. O que não era muito diferente da situação do Park, que tentava conter seus próprios sons mordendo os lábios com força. 

Ao notar isso, Youngjae beijou o mais velho intensamente, aumentando o aperto em seu punho. Foi entre o beijo e a sensação prazerosa de ter Jinyoung o acertando em seu ponto mais sensível ao mesmo tempo que o punhetava que Youngjae explodiu num orgasmo intenso. 

Park o sentiu relaxar sobre o seu corpo, tomado pelo prazer e se aproveitou para inverter as posições. Choi não se importou. Enquanto se recuperava do seu próprio clímax, sentiu o gozo de Jinyoung o preencher após algumas estocadas. 

Demorou alguns minutos para que se recuperassem do orgasmo que tinham acabado de ter. Seus corpos ainda tomados pelos tremores do intenso prazer.

Em algum momento, Youngjae sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Não reparando que ao seu lado, também deitado, Jinyoung o observava. 

— Isso foi demais. — O mais novo acabou dizendo, ainda um pouco ofegante. — Mas cansativo. 

— Se você não tivesse me amarrado, não precisava ter feito tudo sozinho. — O mais velho comentou, ainda encarando Youngjae. Sua pele brilhava de suor. Tinha que admitir, a imagem bagunçada do mais novo após o sexo era ainda mais linda quanto durante e até mesmo normalmente. Youngjae era lindo e sexy em qualquer momento. 

— Ah, mas você mereceu. — O Choi comentou, abrindo os olhos e virando o rosto para encontrar Jinyoung o espiando. Ele parecia ter o olhar perdido em algo que o mais novo quis saber se tratar. — O que foi? 

— Você é lindo demais, Youngjae. 

A forma direta com que Jinyoung fez tal afirmação fez o rosto de Youngjae esquentar ainda mais. Felizmente, o sexo havia lhe deixado corado o suficiente para disfarçar seu atual rubor. 

— Bobo. 

— Estou falando sério. 

— Eu sei. Ah, hyung! — Youngjae disfarçou, voltando a encarar o teto. — Você sabe como fico sem graça com elogios. 

— Não devia. — Jinyoung se aproximou, começando a traçar os dedos pela tatuagem que adornava o braço do mais novo. Vita brevis. Ars longa. — Você é lindo. Devia estar acostumado com isso. 

Youngjae sorriu. Jinyoung sempre o mimava com elogios despretensiosos quando estavam juntos. Mas havia sempre a mesma sensação confusa que preenchia seu peito. Era como se fosse certo e ao mesmo tempo estivesse fora do lugar. 

— Alguém já te disse o quanto você é meloso depois do sexo? — brincou. 

— Sim. Você. 

Youngjae balançou a cabeça, sem disfarçar o riso, mas se virando de lado para olhar o mais velho, que fazia o mesmo consigo. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo fixos um no outro, enquanto sentiam toda a bolha de provocação e luxúria se dissipar. 

— Devíamos tomar um banho — sugeriu Youngjae. 

Jinyoung apenas concordou com um aceno modesto e se levantou, esperando o outro fazê-lo. Porém, antes que o mais novo se afastasse, Park o segurou pela mão e o puxou para um beijo calmo. Youngjae, a princípio, se surpreendeu com a atitude, mas logo suas mãos estavam na cintura do mais velho, sentindo a tez macia e ainda suada, enquanto deixava o outro guiar o beijo a seu próprio modo; terno e firme. 

Ao se afastarem, Jinyoung sorriu de lado, porém não de um jeito cafajeste, mas sim tímido. 

— Agora vamos. Quero cuidar de você. 

E Youngjae o seguiu para o banheiro, guardando para si o fato de que mais do que ter Jinyoung aos seus pés, ele amava quando o hyung cuidava de si. 

**Author's Note:**

> História também disponível em [ Spirit ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/begging-on-your-knees-18297008)  
> , pelo projeto SeeTheFlop7  
> Para mais informações sobre as minhas fanfics, sigam meu blog no Tumblr [ Soulnyx Universe ](https://soulnyxverse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
